Finally!
by pikachumomma
Summary: The war is over and all Voldemort wants now is his two secret loves, Harry and Lucius.  Will he finally see what Harry and Lucius have been trying to tell him? Dom Harry. Hp/Lm/Lv


Its been a year since the defeat of Dumbledore and his worthless goons. It has been 2 years since he has known that he wants and loves Co-Leader Harry Potter and their second in command Lucius Malfoy. It has been 3 years since his soul was pieced together except for the one still left in Harry. It has been 4 years since Harry joined him as his equal and first started to want him.

As Voldemort thought back on all what has happen since Harry joined the dark side, he absently watched Lucius and Harry flirt with each knowing that the flirting would progress to full sexual activity.

He remembered when Harry came to them at the beginning of the Hogwarts term, changed. He apparated straight in to the middle of a Death Eaters meeting in full confidence, standing an inch or two taller than Lucius and Lucius was an inch or two taller than himself. His shoulders had broadened and gain more muscle mass. He wasn't overly muscled but you saw the power in his movements. His hair was short and spiked, his vision corrected making his green more vibrant and his clothes were perfect on his body; the leather pants molded to him and flared out over his boots. The blood red t-shirt tight but loose enough for movement and two black leather bands on his wrist. He was 17 at the time and had learned the truth that was being kept from him. He had always thought an angry Harry was cute, but this new revenge driven confident Harry was breath taking. But the most intoxicating thing was the power that just rolled off of Harry like it was natural as breathing. If he was honest with himself he knew Harry was more powerful than him, he was his superior. He remembers the conversation that happened that night.

*flashback*

"What are you doing here Potter?" Voldemort spit out trying to cover up his shock and lust

"I'm here to help you," Damn Potter replied with a smirk.

"Why would I need your help?" he sneered.

"Because whatever side has me wins" Potter said with predatory grin causing a shiver to race through his body.

*end flashback*

Unfortunately while he was puttering about regaining his soul and emotions, Harry and Lucius were getting acquainted.

It didn't start out as natural curiosity, it was pure lust as their souls recognized each other. They were mates, and they knew it, but they also knew they needed another. They needed Lord Voldemort, but understood he wasn't ready for two reasons: one being that he didn't have all of his emotions and two he needed to be comfortable with it before they could all be together. It didn't mean that they could have each other until then though. What was probably the most confusing for people was that Harry and Lucius were both dominate males. You could see it in their moves as well as in their manner. Most thought that the relationship would be terminated before long and were thoroughly shocked when six months of basically sex with some talking, Lucius divorced Cissa thanks to an escape clause stating if either found their true mates, they could divorce one another. It was another six months when they officially married, not bonded since they needed their third mate.

After they married they have set their sights on Voldemort, they worked to get his soul back. It had been a long and tedious task, from collecting the horcruxs to creating the potion that would combine and heal his soul. With Harry being the main dominate he felt the pain from their unclaimed mate. Even though they haven't claimed him yet they knew and it was enough that the bond was recognized to start it. Voldemort may not remember what exactly happened with his soul was basically pieced together except for the one piece in Harry but Harry and Lucius did.

*flashback*

Lucius was holding Voldemort with Harry holding them both. They were slowing pumping their magic to their soon to be mate trying to show love and comfort as well as easing the pain.

"Harry, I don't know how much more I can take of watching him suffer," Lucius whispered as he held Voldemort's head to his chest. A slow tear slipped out.

"I know Angel. But at we are here for him. Soon he will be ours," Harry whispered back kissing Lucius brow and tightening his arms around his two loves.

"What if he doesn't want us?" Lucius questioned slightly scared that their trio would never be complete.

"One you will always have me," he punctuated with a hard kiss, "and two we will use our slytheriness to get him and we will employ our patience as well. It will be worth it though especially after we bond."

Lucius trusted Harry. Harry maybe young but he was born with a lifetime of knowledge and being the main dominate enhanced his already superb instincts. Not to mention his magic core was twice the size of Merlin and as powerful. If there was one person worthy that he could fully submit to it was Harry. While yes Voldemort was powerful he was nothing like Harry and not to mention he didn't even know Voldemort was his mate till Harry came. They needed their main dominate to be able know the other. He just knew that he had two mates and he was the submissive dominate.

*end flashback*

It's been three years since then and Harry and Lucius have slowly but diligently built trust and companionship with Voldemort. They have stayed up with him on the late nights, they make sure to have at least two meals with him daily, not only to be with him but to make sure he ate as well.

If people thought Voldemort was vicious when angry, then they should ask the Death Eaters what happens when Harry is angry. He didn't just crucio right then and there; no you got a look, a warning glare. If you did it again you were passively stared at till the end of the meeting. By the end of the meeting even the coldest of purebloods were sweating. No one knew exactly what went on between Harry and the offender but the next time you saw them, there was a remarkable change in them. If Voldemort noticed the difference in his ranks' behavior he chose not to comment on it but the love for Harry grew.

If people though Voldemort was observant, then they should watch Lucius watch his husband and his soon to be husband. If there was just a slight movement off from your normal behavior, he noticed and took the actions to correct it. If Voldemort noticed on particular stressful day there a cup of chamomile tea and a piece of chocolate on his desk, he chose not to comment but let a small smile appear on his face.

Which is why right now with Voldemort watching his two favorite people flirting away with small kisses, while he was growing increasingly depressed knowing that he couldn't have them.

Over with Harry and Lucius they noticed their soon to be mate depressed.

"We need to act soon," Lucius said with a slight frown.

Kissing his nose, Harry replied, "Yeah, we need to step it up since the small touches and gestures aren't working."

"Perhaps we start doing the touches together," Lucius added leaning into Harry.

"Mmmm I agree. Two more kisses then we will go comfort our soon to be mate," Harry said, pulling Lucius in for another kiss full of tongue and groping. Breaking the kiss he placed one more on those tempting lips before wrapping an arm around a slightly dazed Lucius and guided him over to Voldemort.

Voldemort had been watching Lucius and Harry flirting take a turn for the serious, then the next thing he noticed was their were walking over to him. Oh no they were going to confront him on his staring. Slighting panicky, he was looking for an escape. By time he found one it was too late and they were already talking to him.

"My Lord," Lucius greeted touching his arm

"Voldemort," Harry said laying his palm on Voldemort's back.

"Lucius how many times do I need to tell you can just say Voldemort," Voldemort said exasperated delighted in their touch.

"My apologies Voldemort," Lucius replied.

Harry was laughing at the familiar banter, and threw an arm around their soon to be mate.

"You know he does that just to get a rise out of you," Harry told him still chuckling.

"Don't give all my secrets away love, especially before a date," Lucius said not pouting.

Still keeping an arm around Voldemort, he pulled Lucius to him and gave him a kiss, right in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort was feeling happy about the arm around his shoulders, it made him feel wanted and that someone could see beyond his defenses, it also helped that it was only the three of them in the manor currently. But the happy feeling disappeared when Harry and Lucius kissed. He tried to slow pull away but that caught Harry's attention and that confident smirk that Voldemort loved was directed towards him, and Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek, then his nose and then his forehead.

His breath caught in his throat at Harry giving him kisses, that hasn't happened before and while his face was impassive his eyes shone with fear towards Lucius, but Lucius just softly smiles and gives him the same kisses. Feeling a slight blush coming forth, he tried to move away but Harry's arm stopped him and Harry leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Don't be scared of us. When you are ready come find us." With a nip to the ear, Harry let go and walked off.

Lucius and Voldemort were left watching Harry walking off towards the garden.

"Does that not bother you?" Voldemort asked shyly glancing at the lust-induced Lucius.

"No because we are waiting for our third bond mate. If you excuse me love, I think I want to go for a ride this afternoon." And with that Lucius followed Harry's footsteps.

'_Third mate? Ready for what? Love? Why did they kiss me? What is going on?'_ Voldemort thought walking to his study.

_Since when did they want another? They have never shown an interest in another. Unless those kisses right now meant something. Were they inviting me? _Voldemort's thoughts kept swirling around in his head as he stared into the empty fireplace. He was looking back over all of the times and moments when had spent with Harry and Lucius and he did notice a pattern. They were always softly touching him, whether it was a brush of a hand or gentle but firm hand on his back (Harry) or shoulder (Lucius). They were always made time to be with him supporting him. Letting him plan but standing beside him offering help when he needed it. He had never seen them go out of their way for any others. In fact they tend to have the others keep their distance, then again he was the Dark Lord, but Harry was his equal. Surely Harry wouldn't stoop as low just because of that title, right? Lucius as well, he had barely bowed to him. He had seen Lucius follow Harry's command better than his own. Does that mean Harry is the dominate one? What about Lucius? If he joined them what would he be?

Rubbing his eyes, Voldemort stood and walked over to his window saw Harry and Lucius in a passionate embrace and said aloud in the quiet study, "Would they want me forever though?"

Harry had sauntered out into the gardens where the roses grow and the grass is just perfect. He knew that he had left Voldemort with several unanswered questions but if he didn't come to his own conclusions, Harry knew that Voldemort would feel that he had been trapped. Picking a just blossoming rose, Harry sat down against a tree and waited for Lucius to show. Harry didn't have to wait long though, since the moment he sat five slow and steady breaths later, Lucius had walked in and sat on Harry's lap claiming Harry's lips in the process as well. Not hesitating for a moment Harry wrapped his arms Lucius pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sliding his tongue out to lick Lucius's lips, Harry worked his hand to the front of Lucius's robes and slipping his hand into Lucius's pants he cupped his love's straining member before unbuttoning his pants and having Lucius slide them off. Lucius wasn't too concerned about being exposed as this garden was rather secluded and besides Voldemort no one else was home but just in case his robe when undone was large enough to cover there soon to be naked areas.

Harry's fingers had started to gently stretch him when Lucius became impatient whispered a lubricating spell and grabbed Harry's hand removing it from his entrance so he could impale himself on his mate's length. With a happy moan, Lucius began his ride just barely knowing that they were being watched from a window. Harry knew though that their third mate was watching and locked eyes through the windows inviting him to join them.

It was nearly a week later when the Dark Lord had, had enough of the piercing and wanting looks from Harry and longing and loving looks from Lucius when he had made up his mind to seek them out for answers.

It was nearing mid-night and Voldemort was paused outside their door. _What if they are sleeping? Or being intimate? I'm the Dark Lord though, but Harry would be my dominate though._ Voldemort thought as he stood still outside their door and was startled when said door opened to reveal Harry and Lucius standing in sleep pants but looking neither sleepy nor horny rather more welcoming and happy.

"Please come in Dear One," Harry said gesturing to the sitting room with the roaring fire and midnight snacks were laid out on a white fur rug.

"Was…I interrupting something?" Voldemort ask cursing the fact that his voice wasn't as nearly was confident as he wished.

"Merely a snack before retiring to bed, care to join us?" Lucius asked running a hand down Voldemort's arm.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, this can wait till tomorrow," Voldemort replied backing up towards the door wishing for the opposite.

Harry rolled his eyes and quite suddenly lifted Voldemort into his arms and walked over towards the rug with Lucius following. Sitting down on the rug with Voldemort securely in his lap, Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort's waist and holding him tightly. Lucius sat close and brought the midnight snack which consisted of strawberries dipped in chocolate as well as various fruits.

Voldemort was sitting in Harry's lap turned so his legs were off to one side practically in Lucius's lap with his shoulder pinned to Harry's chest. He watched as Lucius picked up a strawberry and lifted to Harry's lips to be gently bit into and chewed before Lucius offered Voldemort one in the same manner. Hesitantly Voldemort accepted the offered fruit glancing between the two and seeing their heated looks.

"What did you want to speak to us about dear one?" Harry asked nuzzling Voldemort's hair.

"Well…just a few…questions," Voldemort replied watching Lucius eat his chocolate coated strawberry.

"Oh? What questions?" Harry asked breathing in Voldemort scent.

"Am I your third mate?" Voldemort asked quickly before he lost all of his resolve not looking at them.

"Indeed, we have been waiting for you," Harry answered gently biting Voldemort's neck.

"Why haven't you said anything before hand?" Voldemort asked slightly out of breath from the bite.

"We were trying to get you overcome your fears of your emotions subtly as well as waiting for you to accept us. But apparently it only made you depressed instead of coming to talk with one of us and Harry had decided to step it up," Lucius explained offering another strawberry to Harry.

"So you want me?" Voldemort ask slightly fearful of rejection and that his dreams and hopes of being with them would be snatched away.

Harry shifted so Voldemort could feel his erection and replied, "Most definitely," as well as taking Voldemort's hand in his and placed it on Lucius bulge squeezing his hand in which cause Voldemort to squeeze his own hand as well blushing at the slight moan Lucius emitted.

"Do you want us?" Harry questioned kissing Voldemort's neck while Lucius reached out to grip their mates growing erection.

Voldemort closed his eyes as he tilted his head to give Harry more access with a slight buck of his hips into Lucius's hand.

"I think darling that would be a yes," Lucius replied to Harry's question as leaned in to kiss Harry before moving down to Voldemort kissing his forehead moving to Voldemort's closed eyes and finally his mouth.

While Lucius was busy kissing their mate Harry began to undress him peeling off the robe then the shirt exposing the pale firm chest. Harry skimmed his fingers down Voldemort's chest then back up just barely brushing by Voldemort's nipples causing goose bumps to form. When his two mates broke for air, Harry turned Voldemort so he was sitting astride facing him. Seeing slightly dazed look in their mate's eyes, Harry lifted a hand to caress Voldemort's face before sliding it behind his head and brought him closer for kiss.

Voldemort's own hands made it into the wild locks of Harry's hair. He pressed closer to feel the heat that Harry was radiating and shivered when he felt Lucius's cooler hands roaming his chest and lips on his back. Voldemort was startled though when the rest of his clothes disappeared and jumped when he felt Harry's erection beneath him. He leaned back from the kiss to catch his breath only to have Harry latch onto his neck kissing and biting before soothing it with his tongue claiming Voldemort his. Voldemort had been lost in the touches and kisses that he unprepared when he felt a finger at his entrance slipping in, moving in and out. When he was used to the one another finger was slipped in stretching him wider. As a third finger was added Voldemort felt some pain but was soon distracted by Harry pulling him into a hungry kiss. He felt the three fingers pumping in and out. He whimpered when they were removed and Lucius disappeared from behind only to have Harry gently lower him to the fur. He felt Harry slowly enter him, making sure to not cause him pain, but Voldemort had other ideas and impatiently pulled Harry fully into him causing him gasp at the full feeling.

While Harry was loving his bottom half, Lucius had taken over the upper half lavishing it with kisses and bites as well tweaking and rolling his nipples. Voldemort had never felt so much pleasure especially when Harry hit a certain spot continuously. He was so lost that he couldn't even speak but Harry seemed to know as he motioned for Lucius to move and Harry lowered himself so they were touching chest to chest.

"Cum for me," Harry whispered huskily biting on his earlobe sending Voldemort over the edge arching while Harry captured his mouth for a soul-searing kiss reaching his peak his well thrusting once more. When Harry came down his rapture he slowly slid from their barely awake third mate. Leaning over Harry kissed Lucius before murmuring, "How would you like to claim him lovely?"

"So many options," Lucius moaned dreamily before answering, "Perhaps the same way my dominate?"

"Go ahead claim what is ours," Harry murmured kissing Lucius once more before sitting near Voldemort's head placing his head in Harry's lap stroking back the brown locks and was rewarded with tired but satisfied smile. He watched his mate's eye roll back in pleasure as Lucius entered him.

It was amazing to watch both his mates in pleasure as they become united. He was lost in his own pleasure of finally having Voldemort in his arms that he had missed the first. Every little expression was amazing. When his loves reached their peaks, Harry was lost as well. There was nothing sexier than watching his two mates.

Harry noticed that Lucius was tired but happy if the sleepy happy smile was anything to go by and as he slid out Harry pulled him in for a kiss before gently telling him go to the bed. Lucius didn't even protest still riding high on the post-coital bliss. Voldemort on the other hand was already asleep with a happy smile. Chuckling Harry gathered his stubborn mate in his arms, cooing when Voldemort stirred from with his hold.

Lucius was already settled on their bed asleep as Harry lowered Voldemort to the bed in the middle as Harry laid on the other side pulling Voldemort close him while throwing a leg over both of them and settle down into sleep for the night.

The next morning or afternoon Lucius and Voldemort woke up curled around each other snuggled deep under the covers. Voldemort sleepily whispered, "Hi."

"Mmmmm hi," Lucius murmured his voice still thick with sleep.

Voldemort looked around trying to see if he could find Harry.

"If you're looking for our Dominate, he is most likely preparing us a light lunch," Lucius told him burrowing even more into the pillows and blankets, not caring about his sleep ruffled hair.

Sitting up Voldemort frowned, he had been looking forward to waking up to both Harry and Lucius.

Lucius cracked an eye open and noticing the frown commenting, "Harry has always been an early riser and on special occasions he likes to cook for me and now you."

"Will he ever sleep in? Will I ever be able to wake up in his arms?" Voldemort asked turning to look at Lucius.

"Hmm, only time I have seen Harry sleep in is when he has exhausted himself or when he is injured, as for waking up in his arms? Depends on how early you want to wake up. What time do you usually wake up?" Lucius asked from his pillows.

"Usually around 6:30 or 7," Voldemort answered confused when Lucius rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Another early riser. Harry wakes up at six and I am usually at 8," Lucius commented burying his head under the pillows so it was slightly muffled.

"Now Lucius, don't do that, I can't see your angelic face if do," Harry's voice carried from the door.

Surprised that he hadn't heard Harry approaching, Voldemort turned to look at the door to see Harry walking in levitating a large tray full of fruits, sandwiches and tea.

"Good afternoon my handsome devil," Harry purred as he neared the bed keeping the trays in the air, Harry crawled unto the bed behind Voldemort and pulled him into arms.

Sniffing the air, Lucius popped up from the covers and asked, "Did you make grilled cheese with Swiss?"

"Of course lovely," Harry answered leaning to kiss Lucius.

"Merlin I love you," Lucius moaned as Harry pulled away to hand Lucius his sandwich.

Curious Voldemort looked at the food that was being consumed with savoring. It wasn't much just two slices of bread toasted with a slice of melted cheese. Before he could even ask for one, Harry already had one ready for him. Leaning back against his mate, Voldemort took a tentative bite before moaning as well.

Harry chuckled and said, "And that is why my dears that you only get my cooking after I know you love me. Can't have you loving me purely for my cooking."

Voldemort paused, he hadn't told them he loved them, he did love them but he just couldn't say those words. Suddenly the sandwich wasn't that great as the guilt crept up.

Harry and Lucius noticed and Harry tilted Voldemort head back so he could see into Harry's eyes.

"We know you love us, Tom. We can see it your eyes and I can feel it between our connection. We understand that you are not as free in your emotions like me or even Lucius. You are a reserved person. We respect that. We just ask that you never shut us out of your life and include us," Harry said looking straight into those ruby eyes.

"Let us keep caring for you and helping you. Let us love you and protect you Tom," Lucius added stroking his thumb across Voldemort's cheek.

Voldemort was slightly choked up that his mates understood him so well and still accepted him. He didn't even mind being called Tom by them as it was said with so much love cancelling disgust or fear from his youth.

"As long as you don't call me Tom in public," Voldemort replied jokingly but serious turning on his side so he could face Lucius but still be cuddled by Harry.

"Of course love, Lucius and I can be very discreet when we want to," Harry answered placing a kiss on Voldemort's temple.

Voldemort snorted causing his mates to laugh sending happiness shooting through his body knowing that he caused his mates to laugh. He hoped for more days like today and more nights like last night. Voldemort was content he finally had the two he loved and longed for as well as Wizarding Britain. Life was perfect.

AN – wow I finally finished this! I've been working on this on and off for 4 months! Lol. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know!


End file.
